


The Smell of Autumn

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, General Mushiness, Unspoken affection, slightly match-making Jack, smell of aumtumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose and Jack to a surprisingly quiet locale and Jack can't work out why they're there. Until he does.





	The Smell of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This little bit of fluffy nothing was written for the TPP drabble prompt 'that autumn smell in the air'. There's almost no plot and it's told from Jack's POV. Hope you like it!

“Oh! I love that smell!” Rose stood still, inhaling deeply.

Jack blinked in confusion. “What smell?”

“That crisp, autumn smell.” She inhaled again. “I love when that autumn smell is in the air.”

“You can smell _autumn_?” Jack asked skeptically. “All I can smell is the trees and those awful flowers everywhere.”

She smiled. “You just don’t know what you’re lookin’ for. ’S beautiful.”

Jack frowned and turned to the amused Time Lord trailing along behind them. “Can _you_ smell autumn?”

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. “I can smell a lot of things, me. My sense of smell is much better than those primitive ape senses you have.”

The former Time Agent rolled his eyes and turned back to Rose. “Right, and I’ll bet that oversized beak of yours doesn’t hurt either.”

“Oi! I heard that. Hearin’s better too, you know!”

“Figures,” Jack muttered. “I wonder if it’s-”

“If the next thing you mutter is about my ears, you’ll be sleepin’ in a supernova tonight, Harkness!”

“Alright, alright! I meant no insult to your various oversized appendages.” He smirked saucily. “Wherever they happen to be.”

The Doctor folded his leather clad arms and glared. “Keep your mind out of the gutter, thanks.”

“Spoilsport,” Jack sulked. “Seriously, though, Doctor, I don’t get why we’re here. There’s no trouble, nothing is happening and there’s no one on this planet apart from that oversized chipmunk we passed a few miles back.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in an infuriatingly smug fashion and didn’t say a word. 

Jack sighed and turned to Rose. “Why do _you_ think we’re here? I can’t see anything at all that’s worth the visit.”

Rose smiled somewhat dreamily. “I can.”

“What?” Jack asked. “Where?”

“S…. _this_ ,” Rose said, sweeping her arm to encompass the whole forest, covered in a carpet  of orange leaves. “Autumn. Seein’ the leaves change, the smell of autumn in the air, that gorgeous crisp breeze on your face….I love autumn, seein’ the seasons change, and growin’ up in London, you didn’t get much of that.” She shrugged. “So I don’t care why we’re here, because far as I’m concerned, it’s already worth it. I love seein’ this.”

Jack turned to the Doctor just in time to see the small, indulgent smile on the Time Lord’s face, and the affection he thought he kept hidden so well.

Of course, Jack snorted to himself, it was actually  the worst kept secret of the decade. He knew - and was fairly certain that over three thousand alien races at different points in history knew- how the Doctor felt about Rose. And he knew that the Doctor would do almost anything and everything for Rose,  would give her the universe on a platter if it made her smile.

Suddenly, it clicked and Jack knew exactly why they were here. 

It was for Rose, because it made her smile. 

And it seemed that Rose had caught on too, because he looked up to see her beaming at the Time Lord, which made the normally sarcastic Doctor beam right back.

They really were too adorable, Jack sighed to himself. Now if only they’d get on with it and push those smiles (and a few other things) together, he’d be a happy man.

Luckily, however, he had a secret weapon.

After all, nobody could outdo the TARDIS.

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
